


When a House Becomes a Home

by DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes



Series: DrarryLand2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, House Cleaning, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Original Character, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes/pseuds/DrWhoIsGinnyHolmes
Summary: Ms. V has been a housekeeper for years and observed many things from the outside. She has seen things grow and crumble before her eyes, but this time she was caught off guard. She was just glad it was a sweet intimate moment rather than a hot and heavy one...apparently that came later."Put a NOTE on the door or text me! My goodness, I did not need to see that!""Sorry Ms V.""Well I'm not ashamed.""Draco!"





	When a House Becomes a Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is written form the POV of OC. Its very internal, one line of dialogue exists. This is my second submission to Drarryland 2019 and I even included a moodboard! It is representation of what I think Harry and Draco's relationship is like.

Being the housekeeper for two of the most famous wizards in the UK has been a delightfully insightful position. I’ve learned more about their characters, habits, likes/dislikes than I thought I would, and that is just while cleaning their houses. Auror Potter was always busy and with his house elf being sent to Hogwarts, he needed someone to clean every other week on Thursdays. As for Mr. Malfoy’s flat, well, he was always traveling for his work and liked to keep things tidy for his return. His schedule was a bit more flexible and the day changed constantly. Thank goodness for modern technology, otherwise I would not be able to keep our appointments straight.

The first indication came from Mr. Malfoy’s flat when I found a red tie mixed in with his laundry. Now that wouldn’t seem peculiar to anyone else, but I’ve been working for him for almost 2 years and I have never seen a single piece of red laundry except for his fluffy candy cane socks he keeps only for Christmas Eve. They seemed to be a sentimental gift, so I treated them accordingly. However the tie was odd, it was deep red with thin gold pinstripes, decent material and only slightly wrinkled like it was new. I threw it in with the rest of the laundry and truth be told, didn’t think of it again.

The second hint I had was when a set of green silk slippers appeared at Auror Potters residence. It wasn’t the color that threw me off this time, but the quality. Auror Potter has always been a simple man wearing cotton, denims, and an occasional suit or dress robe for special occasions, but these were exquisite. The slippers were soft and had a built-in warming charm on them. I placed them next to his bed hoping he’d use them soon; the house was always a bit drafty.

Rapidly, new things popped up at both their residents indicating that there was someone new in each of their lives. It didn’t even cross my mind as to who the new beau could be as there was no speculation in any of the papers. I figured they had their reasons for keeping quiet, especially with so much attention on each of them already. I diligently kept up with each of the houses, trying not to speculate on who it was that was making my clients so happy. Mr. Malfoy came home one day with a smile on his face and skip in his step I have never seen, and almost threw me right off my seat the smile was so blinding. I asked what had him in such a state and he just sighed and dropped the smile to a small lift of the lips. “All in good time,” he said. I can't say my curiosity wasn’t peaked, but it wasn’t my place to question.

The final hint I had that something serious was going on was an appearance of a ring in the medicine cabinet at Auror Potter’s house. I knew he had stopped at Gringotts before coming home so I foolishly assumed it was a family heirloom. Slowly more things began to change, new food added to the list, more art hung in the den; it was looking more and more like a home than just a place to sleep. It seemed like Auror Potter was preparing to take someone in. Well, it's about time, I thought. I could tell things had been progressing with his new significant other and the appearance of the ring just solidified it.

Now, I have to say I’m not usually one to snoop, but with such significant changes happening so quickly, I just couldn’t help myself. One night I ‘accidentally’ left a bit of my supplies at Auror Potter’s house. (Yes, I am a magical housekeeper, but sometimes a good hard scrubbing is the only thing that gets certain stains out.) Now, as I was saying, I returned to the house about an hour after I had left and found a second set of shoes in the entranceway. Thinking that they looked familiar, I silently snuck down the hallway. It was dark, but I had been there plenty of times to know the layout by heart. I heard a noise in the library and proceeded to track it to the source. The sight I came upon was not as surprising as I thought; I should have realized it ages ago really. Auror Potter stood in front of the moonlit window with his arm wrapped around Mr. Malfoy’s waist with his head resting on Mr. Malfoy’s shoulder. I could see the shine of a ring on Auror Potters finger and everything fell into place. This secret was wonderful and inspiring, but it was not mine to share, so I stayed quiet and began to back out of the doorway. As I turned to leave I heard a muffled laugh and peaked back to see Mr. Malfoy tackle Auror Potter onto the couch with a hard kiss. I left hurriedly after that, awed by their love, but not wanting to witness it.

Two weeks later I saw the cover of the Quibbler splashed with image after image of Mr. and Mr. Malfoy-Potter’s beautiful wedding. As I went to clean Auror Malfoy-Potter’s house I found a note:

“Thank you for not spilling our secret before we could tell the world ourselves.”

**Author's Note:**

> House: Rowandark  
> Board Position: 8  
> Class: TRANSFIGURATION (Non-Drarry POV)  
> Prompt, Rolled 12: Harry and Draco have the same gardener/housekeeper/dog walker/secretary/hired employee etc. who sees more than either of them realize. Pick either ~~1) Pining -OR-~~ 2) Secret Relationship ~~-OR- 3) Thinking They Are Together When They Aren't~~ \- written from the POV of the employee  
> Word Count: Min 203, Max 903
> 
> ART  
> Someone else sees stolen Drarry moments - at least one image/piece must be from the Non-Drarry POV


End file.
